Domingo jabonoso
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Las citas solían ser en una cafetería o viendo alguna película en el cine; ¿quién dijo que no se podía iniciar nada trapeando una lavandería? / Reto para Riens del foro Proyecto 1-8.


Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Las citas solían ser en una cafetería o viendo alguna película en el cine; ¿quién dijo que no se podía iniciar nada trapeando una lavandería? / Reto para Riens del foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

 **.**

 **Domingo jabonoso**

 **.**

Entró a su habitación y suspiró con desánimo. Odiaba los domingos. Días inútiles sin otra cosa más que realizar las tareas que en la semana no podía debido al acumulamiento de cosas propias de su carrera universitaria. Venirse a vivir al campus y dejar de lado la comodidad de su hogar con los beneficios de que allí podían ayudarlo con las labores domésticas, sin duda fue un paso muy difícil.

Tomó la canasta de ropa sucia acumulada en la semana y salió de su cuarto. Los pasillos de las instalaciones solían estar abarrotada de personas yendo y viniendo, pero al ser domingo, era como un llamado al descanso, a dormir hasta tarde, en salir lejos de la universidad para aprovechar el día.

Jyou Kido no era uno de esos. Sus días estaban contabilizados y organizados de tal modo que no fuese desperdiciado nada. Él era una persona muy seria que no quería dejar pasar oportunidad para seguir avanzando en su carrera.

Cuando llegó a la planta baja de su bloque, las personas caminaban con mayor tranquilidad, más sonrientes, más vivos. No comprendía por qué un día las personas actuaban de esa manera. Siguió caminando entre el mar de personas, recorriendo en línea recta el pasillo que lo llevaba a los cuartos de servicio.

Aceleró el paso cuando el cuarto de lavandería reconoció a lo lejos pero detuvo sus pasos abruptamente al escuchar el sonido que hace un charco de agua al ser pisoteada. Curioso, baja la vista al suelo y efectivamente, tenía un charco de agua bajo sus pies con un camino marcado por debajo de la puerta.

Miró a sus costados, buscando porque algún otro ser con el uso correcto de sus facultades, haya notado semejante suceso. Nada, nadie. Todos parecían estar demasiado enfrascados en el espejismo dominguero, así que no tuvo de otra más que afrontar los hechos solo.

Abrió la puerta y el agua enjugó sus zapatos informales, al igual que la espuma comenzó a acercarse a él. Miró con sorpresa el cuarto inundado de agua y espuma, mientras la soledad reinaba. Hasta que notó un punto naranja entre tanto blanco.

─Eh… ¿Disculpe?

Unos orbes cobrizos y llorosos se volvieron a verlo cuando habló y Jyou supo que conocía a la pelirroja abrazada por espuma y con las prendas totalmente mojadas. Claro que sí. Era la chica de la clase de artes, solía verla llevando sus carpetas de dibujo y caminar por los pasillos con una gracia majestuosa.

Parecía tenerlo todo bajo control, todo en ella despertaba aquella sensación y varias veces, Jyou la siguió con la mirada atraído por tal presencia. Perfecta, pensó tantas veces. Claro que el tenerlo todo bajo control no parecía incluir la facilidad con los electrodomésticos.

─¿Podría ayudarme? ─Pidió la pelirroja en un hilo de voz a punto de romperse en llanto─. ¿Por favor?

Alertar aquella fragilidad lo hizo apresurarse. Dejó su canasta y caminó hacia ella concentrándose en pisar adecuadamente y no caer de bruces al suelo. Llegó a ella y tomó las manos que él le entregó para ser ayudada, jaló de ella pero el suelo jugó en contra suya y ambos terminaron en el suelo. Jyou atontándose por el dolor de cabeza y la pelirroja golpeándose la mandíbula contra el pecho del estudiante de medicina.

─Lo… Lo siento… ─Dijo la chica al recomponerse─. ¡Estás empapado! ¡Lo lamento!

─No importa… ─Mintió. Claro que le importaba, permanecer mojado por tanto tiempo siempre terminaba sacándole alergias que terminaban con gripe. Un nuevo intento por parte de ambos, pero el suelo estaba demasiado resbaloso─. ¿Cuánto jabón has puesto?

La muchacha se sonrojó por la pregunta y sólo trató de enderezarse a partir de una de las lavadoras. Jyou hizo lo mismo, sintiendo cómo la ropa se le pegaba en la espalda y en el trasero. No podía sentirse más incómodo.

─Creo que me excedí con el jabón ─Dijo ella intentando caminar de regreso a su máquina para quitar la ropa de su interior.

─¿De verdad? ─Preguntó sin meditar cuán sarcástico sonaba.

La pelirroja lo miró dolida y sus ojos parecían aguarse cada vez más. Jyou se maldijo en su interior. La primera vez que pudo hablar con la hermosa mujer y ya la estaba haciendo llorar. Su afinidad social siempre dejó mucho qué desear.

─Lo siento, no quise… ─Intentó avanzar hacia ella pero el suelo volvió a jugarle una mala pasada, haciéndolo resbalar y caer de cara contra él.

─¿Estás bien? ─Preguntó alarmada, caminando hacia donde estaba el mayor para intentar ayudarlo, pero terminó con el mismo destino.

Ambos levantaron la mirada al otro. Él con sus lentes descuadrados, ella con su cabello mojado y desaliñado. Sonrieron con pena y una risita salió de ambos.

─No suelo ser tan torpe ─Dijo ella sin poder borrar su sonrisa de los labios.

─Temo decir que yo sí. ─Ella amplió su sonrisa y él intentó no ponerse nervioso. Era una tarea complicada si tenía en cuenta cuán hermosa era la mujer delante suyo─. Me llamo Jyou Kido ─Dijo con presura. No sabía si aquella ocasión volvería a repetirse.

Ella se acomodó un mechón naranja tras la oreja.

─Lo sé… ─Se animó a decir─. Suelo verte por aquí los domingos ─El sonrojo en Jyou se hizo notorio y quizá eso le dio más gracia a la mujer─. Me llamo Sora Takenouchi.

Él estrechó su mano y ambos se ayudaron a levantar. Fue una tarea difícil pero terminaron por encaminarse al depósito de limpieza para tomar unos trapeadores y cubetas. Y a medida que limpiaban y hablaban, reían, Jyou comenzaba a ganarle cariño a los domingos.

Las citas solían ser en una cafetería o viendo alguna película en el cine; ¿quién dijo que no se podía iniciar nada trapeando una lavandería?

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado, principalmente a ti, Riens :3


End file.
